1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to storage of cosmetics, and in particular, to a cosmetics storage assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A person has paid to have makeup professionally applied by a makeup artist for a special event. As all makeup artists know, the ongoing challenge is how the person can maintain a fabulous face throughout the event using the same exact products originally used by the makeup artist. Unless the makeup artist gives the client samples from his or her own makeup, which is not likely, or the client pays to have the makeup artist follow them to the event for touch ups, which is equally unlikely, the client will have to substitute the products used by the makeup artist with less than ideal replacement versions. This is especially disappointing when it comes to lip color because clients want to keep the same look they paid for.
Alternatively, a person has applied makeup meticulously for a special event. The ongoing challenge is applying touch-ups throughout the night. The typical evening bag is small, so the person can barely fit in cell phone, keys, money, I.D., tickets, breath mints, and credit cards. How can the person also fit a lip stick, lip gloss, lip balm, powder, and a compact mirror—let alone applicators?
These scenarios are common and frequent occurrences in our society. We have become a celebrity driven culture that is placing a higher emphasis on glamorous social living. Makeup touch ups are essential to the social experience. Touch ups allow a user to enjoy the eating and drinking that comes with the occasion without compromising his or her appearance. Touch ups are also necessary to keep the user's face “camera ready” for photo ops and video. This is especially true for men or women with oily skin who are burdened with the challenge of keeping their skin fresh and “camera ready.”
The popular option of users choosing to preserve their face by not eating, drinking, touching, kissing, smoking, hugging, moving, breathing, laughing, or sweating is extremely difficult and dreadful and should become a thing of the past. Trying to touch up one's face by toting a full sized powder, lip stick, lip gloss, lip balm, powder and a mirror compact is also less than ideal because the typical evening bag is too small to carry all the items necessary. Long-lasting products offered in the market like “16 hour” wear lipstick and “All Day Wear” powders, are uncomfortable, unreliable formulas that use very harsh ingredients. What a user needs is just enough of a sample-sized amount of product to last them through an event.
Thus, an innovative way of carrying and storing cosmetics items is desired.